The Mole
' The Mole' is a blind purple mole with the stereotypical blind man appearance of dark glasses and a cane. He wears a turtleneck sweater with the neck unrolled and covering his mouth and, as a result, he does not speak. Trivia * In some episodes, The Mole appears to be photo-aware (able to tell the difference between light and dark) instead of completely blind. In Gems the Breaks, he can tell both that the light changes and that Splendid's heat vision is in his way; in Stealing the Spotlight, though he somehow survives Lumpy's Christmas lights, he does attempt to shield his eyes from them; in A Sight for Sore Eyes, he notices when his light bulb malfunctions; and in Who's to Flame?, though it takes time, while in the sewer, he clearly notices that he is in a dark area and attempts to rectify that by lighting a match. * The Mole has had the second most careers out of all the characters, with only Lumpy having more. * In Blind Date, The Mole was supposed to go on a date with Giggles. Due to a misunderstanding, however, he goes on a date with Lumpy instead. He is, however, seen with Giggles in the Love Bites short Cold Hearted. * The credits of the Halloween episode Can't Stop Coffin state that The Mole is voiced by Dean MacDonald. However, The Mole does not speak at all. This is a joke that was also used in the previous episode, Read 'em and Weep, with Cro-Marmot. In reality, Dean MacDonald is an animator of Happy Tree Friends. * The Mole can be seen without his cane in Happy Trails Pt. 1, Stealing the Spotlight, From Hero to Eternity, Doggone It, Gems the Breaks, Mime to Five, Idol Curiosity, Wipe Out!, Wingin' It, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Something Fishy, False Alarm, Clause For Concern, The Chokes on You, Breaking Wind, All In Vein, No Time Like the Present, By The Seat Of Your Pants, Spare Tire, Buns of Steal, and Pet Peeve. * T''he Wrong Side of the Tracks'', Dunce Upon a Time, and Double Whammy Part I are the only TV episodes to feature Handy and Lumpy without The Mole. * He is the only handicapped main character without any known mental disorder. * The Mole is able to eat things off-screen, as is shown in the episodes Blind Date and Can't Stop Coffin, even though we never see his mouth, similar to how Handy and Cro-Marmot can perform hand-related tasks off-screen. * Although he almost never notices his mistakes, he may have some vision or other reliable senses. An example of this is in Wrath of Con, where he actually notices that Sniffles is missing his pass (though this could be explained by Sniffles' annoyed grunt when he notices he is missing his pass and The Mole could have picked up on this). * Despite his overall kind nature, The Mole seems to be extremely stubborn, acting like he can see when he cannot. Others speculate that he is a sadist and only pretends not to notice. * The Mole has buckteeth, as can be seen in Pet Peeve. Whether or not he has a triangular frown like the other characters is still unknown. * Like his species, he has little to no eyesight. * A goof in his character design is that his ears are on the top rather than the sides of his head. * The Mole's head has gotten slightly bigger since the TV series. * The Mole is the only character who has a heart-shaped nose but lacks a philtrum. ** However, it is possible that he might have one, as his jacket covers half of his face. * Despite being a mole, he seems to resemble a bear more than a mole. ** He resembles his species in Mole in the City. Gallery Pitchin' Impossible Petunia and Lumpy.png Pi_mole_hears_something.png TheMoleNeedsSomething.jpg Zayats_160.png STV1E1.2_PT2_40.PNG.png S3E21 Lumpy the vampire.png S3E23_17.png Handyandmole.png Handysplan.png Jam 6.jpg S3E4_Patched_up_face.png S3E4 Mole the paramedic 2.png Firefighters.png FlameMole_1.png Baghygfuydfuif.png Bifhftg.png S3E3_WRS4.png HTF_Moments_-_Mole_the_Airport_Security_5.png Home is Where the Hurt is.png Home is where the hurt is.JPG.jpg Atthebutchers.png 180px-Birthday_singing.png Devel 6.jpg Devel_11.jpg Devel_13.jpg|Damn it Mole! Don't intrude on Lumpy in the dark room! Chairturnsaround.png STV1E13.3_Mole_and_his_musician_shop_1.png STV1E13.1_Lumpy_and_Mole.png ClAct7.png HTF_Moments_-_Mole_mistake_Sniffles_tongue_with_lochness_monster_(TV_S01_E11.2)_2.png S3E7 Concards.png S3E7_Stop.png S3E7_Nogeeksallowed.png S3E7_Sadsniffles.png The_mole_is_in_this_episode.png Firetin.png STV1E13.3_Mole_stepped_on_a_glass_shard.png 546801.jpg Devel_3.jpg S3E23 Aha.png Iaj needle again.png Sailormole.png Date_1.jpg Date_2.jpg Date_17.jpg N112032595735_6014.jpg Part_8.png Ghsdgasdggdeh.png S3E8_HTF_-_All_Flocked_Up_28.png S4E4_PetP18.png S4E7_Spare_Tire_New_tire.png